


Salty Sweet Ice Cream

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: One Smash Brothers Timeline: Cute Summer Fics [3]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossover Pairings, Dating, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Food Metaphors, M/M, Masturbation, OT3, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Romance, Sexual Humor, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyn is finally ready to seal the deal with Dark Pit. Pit isn’t that pleased with the idea and to make sure all goes well, he joins in on their first time. Sequel to Sunny Side Up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty Sweet Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeliaVee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeliaVee/gifts).



> Requested by Zelina56 so she might actually draw a doushinji for it. It’s going to be in first person POV (and that’s hard to do). Enjoy!

Sometimes I wish I were a desert animal. I wouldn't feel like a barbecued chicken in this heat wave. Ever since the summer started, the weather was only getting hotter. I'm glad that some of my missions allowed me to leave this dry place and go to places that were cooler or at least a humidity level I could tolerate. Here though in the Smash Realm is too much for me. I'm so hot that I don't want to do anything productive. Lady Palutena can nag me all day about getting back to my angel duties but unless she has some ice magic (which she does) that can cool me off, you won't see me getting out of my room. Actually, it would have been better if I were on the first floor where it was cooler but Himeno was kind enough to lend me her fan that has such a nice breeze. Heck, I'm done with my angel duties for now…but now I wish I still had some so I wouldn't have to deal with the stupidity going on in my room.

What's the stupidity you might ask? It has to do with my twin and his dumb boyfriend. Unlike me whose only using a certain alien for sexual favors (mainly because I don't want to go to another realm and ask stupid Virtue for sex), Pittoo has gone out of his way to actually find a romantic partner. I wouldn't mind if he chose Lucina or Isaak. I can rely on those two to take care of Pittoo when I'm not around. This man though…he calls himself Reyn…I don't trust the buffoon at all. He reminds me so much of an orangutan with that bright red hair color and that goofy grin. I don't see why Pittoo didn't like Isaak for having similar character traits. Maybe it was because Reyn appeared more sincere than Isaak…he was the ladies man after all and had his own issues with one of the Angel Assembly members. Or maybe Pittoo was like me and preferred guys with a lot of muscle. Reyn was a big guy after all being able to lift Pittoo up like a little kid and carry him around like one as well…I mean I have asked Magnus and Ike to do that to me in the past, but now they tell me I'm too old for that sort of thing…and Pittoo isn't?

Before I get off topic, I just need to point out that ever since Shulk pushed the two to start dating, they have never left each other's side since. Reyn would always show up early to watch Pittoo's matches and then afterward they would head out to Smashopolis together for the date of the day. There was always something to do in Smashopolis so I can imagine they were never bored with what they did that day. Reyn would always take Pittoo back and he would be all smiley and blushing all over. Sometimes they would hold hands and other times they would be making out outside for a while. I know there was one time Pittoo tried to sneak Reyn into the room, but I told him that either Reyn sleeps in the guest room or he goes back to the hotel room he's sleeping in back in Smashopolis. Dealing with a younger twin brother who didn't want to listen to you now that he had a date was stressful and combine that with the heat is too much for little old me.

Pittoo knew he was pushing my buttons too. He was fighting back against remaining a virgin. I keep telling him that this is for his own good rather than me being upset that he's in a stable relationship. He looks so happy when he's with that large alien, but if the relationship is doomed to fail if he makes one wrong mistake why bother keeping it? This is young love I'm seeing and I hate the concept of it.

Tonight was no different. I left to see if there was anything for me to do in Skyworld. To say I was disappointed that none of the Angel Assembly members bothered me was the understatement of the year. I come back to my room and what do I see? That stupid alien on top of my little brother with his hands on both ends of his face…and Pittoo didn't seem to mind a bit as he was still laughing at whatever Reyn was doing to him. I should have expected a tickling contest when I made it to my door, but of course I'm going to interpret it the wrong way.

"Get out!" I shouted immediately getting a little defensive seeing Reyn all over my twin. "Don't think you can do that here in my room!"

Reyn immediately gets off my twin while waving his hands in front of him like an idiot. Pittoo slowly sat up with an annoyed expression that rivaled mine.

"H-Hey, I can explain! It ain't…"

"P-Pit!"

This was ridiculous! I should be able to sleep in my own bed without worrying about sex taking place right next to me. I roll my eyes as Reyn tried to explain to me why he was on top of Pittoo. It was just a lame excuse. I only needed to give a quick glance to him to see that he was hungry for my twin. He wanted to ravish him into the mattress and would have done so if I didn't walk in.

"You can continue what you're doing." I say with a sigh realizing that Reyn would rather justify his actions rather than just getting up and leaving. "Just give me my portion of the bed and I'll be fine."

That wasn't going to work. Pittoo growled at how I was pressuring that big orangutan to leave. It was working thankfully and Reyn was murmuring all sorts of apologies to Pittoo.

"Sorry Lived…I didn't mean for things to get out of hand. I honestly wasn't thinking of anything perverted, honest!"

"I believe you…dummy…" My twin murmured weakly as I see the blush creeping up on him again.

"Umm…I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Y-Yeah…the arcade this time…"

"R-Right. Night!"

"Night…"

Honestly, I get sick to my stomach watching those two like a love struck couple. Reyn didn't bother giving Pittoo a quick kiss on the forehead this time around. He just turned tail and ran. I sigh in relief as I go over to the door and slam it shut. I look to Pittoo and see the disappointed look in his eyes.

"…Pittoo…"

"…What is it Pitstain?" He snaps rather agitated that I interrupted his love making session.

"Do not break your chastity vows." I warn him causing him to groan at the mention of them again. "Pittoo, you really do not understand how angel society works."

"I'm doomed either way from what you tell me. I remain a virgin and I'm a suitor until I say yes. I lose it and I'm on their enemy list. Personally, I'll take the latter if it means I can kick their ass for being arrogant pricks."

I shake my head in annoyance. That may have been the simplified version, but he did not understand how complicated angel politics are. One mess up and it was more than just an enemy hit list!

"Just listen to me when I talk to you." I tell him again. We had this conversation so many times as of late that it feels like I'm talking to a brick wall. "You don't know what you're getting into."

He wanted to retaliate so badly, but I had shut his voice out at this point. I was just so tired that I wanted to just go to bed and sleep. The bed had Reyn's scent and it made me make a disgusted noise. Pittoo was probably cursing me out when I went to sleep before he too passed out as well. I was just glad that he didn't sneak off to sleep with Reyn.

* * *

And of course Pittoo wasn't going to listen to a word I said. He and Reyn had a hard time keeping things from me especially when their lust for each other was obvious to any of the Smashers. You can see Peach giggling about how cute they were together to Samus (who would roll her eyes in response) or how Lady Palutena would repeat the same things I told him about his chastity vow (but Lady Palutena wasn't that strict about it like I was because she obviously broke hers a long time ago but kept it well hidden from Zeus).

Before they headed out to the arcade (since Reyn never left the mansion. He probably stayed in Shulk's room or actually slept in the guest room for once), I decided to play a trick on them. I always told Pittoo to stay out of angel affairs, so he wouldn't be stressed out. As a result he was locked out of the loop of my schedule. I lied to him about not being able to stay in the mansion and would need to stay in Skyworld for a couple of days to fix problems the Angel Assembly started. It was believable of course, but not once did Pittoo question me. He was so taken in to the idea of having the room to himself for real that he could invite Reyn in again and actually have sexual intercourse. I always wondered why they didn't just go to the love hotel in Smashopolis. Then again, someone would catch Pittoo and all hell would break lose. It would be safer behind close doors of the mansion than being out in the open in an erotic place like that.

The dialogue the two exchanged before they left was full of sexual innuendos mainly on Reyn's end. Like Pittoo was bolder now the longer he hung around the older Homs, but he was still shy when it came to showing his lustful desires. Reyn in comparison restrained himself. I give him credit for not jumping Pittoo in front of others since he looked the type to do so.

"I'm ready…" I could hear my twin tell Reyn as they open the door and head out. "Tonight, please don't stop."

"Well if you insist…"

"I do!"

"…Then let me prepare for tonight…don't want to hurt you…" He snickered even though this was a serious topic. "You'll be for a whole lot of pain."

"I can take whatever you dish out."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Try me."

I let the two have the usual date. In my mind, I desired a relationship like that. They could do anything on a date without offending the other and enjoyed each other's company while doing whatever they did. If it was video games…of course the two were going to bond. I know I got Pittoo into the retro games due to being a retro gamer myself. It just saddened me a little that Pittoo was sharing his experience with someone else…and I was left alone…I mean…there was someone that wasn't Shulk. We had no romantic feelings for each other no matter how much Shulk wanted to play it off as such. The same could apply to Virtue…I mean I know Virtue has a crush on me, but I don't want to hurt him in the long run. Working under Ares as the strongest witch hunter would not do him any justice and the last thing I needed was to drag bug boy down with me again.

That left the one person I was bound to…a marriage that Palutena and the demon king's father signed. I am stuck to a child who I have never met. This child is supposed to stand by my side in 500 more years. I can't stand the idea of being with a demon much less a child nearly half my age. If there were one thing I know would never let happen, it's me falling in love with this brat!

…So yeah…I guess I wanted to be in Pittoo's place…just a little…I wanted someone I could talk and laugh with together without a care in the world. Pittoo may have come off as an introvert, but he's just like me. Just give him a little push and he'll open up to you completely. Reyn was just lucky that it was Pittoo he met instead of me…I'm just…

The two eventually came back after everyone has pretty much clocked out for the night. I feel like they did this intentionally. If everyone is asleep in the mansion especially Master Hand, no one could complain if they were having late night sex. Sure the fourth floor is safe in the sense that no one would be wandering around this late. The floor belonged to Pittoo and me with the guest rooms being around the area as well. I preferred that the floor was ours but I feel like Pittoo felt a feeling of isolation for being the only Smashers on that floor. Reyn being on the same floor made him feel better but his presence just agitated me.

I hid in the shadows as I saw them enter my room again. Pittoo was clinging to Reyn's large arm and leaning against it. Reyn while chuckling nervously was going on about how Pittoo must have cheated when they were playing one of the arcade games.

"You just need to get good Reyn."

"But Bionis doesn't have video games like that Lived…"

"No excuse! That's why I'm here you big oaf."

Pittoo sounded so happy around Reyn even when mocking him…

I wait until the two enter the room. In my mind, I curse Pittoo for being reckless with the door. He doesn't bother closing it not caring if anyone walked by to see the two inside. Peeking into the room, Reyn had already forced a kiss on my twin and he's happily accepting him with open arms. They break the kiss and later followed by Pittoo giggling at Reyn freezing at what to do next.

"I'm ready."

"W-Wait…I need to find that lube…"

"Idiot, the bag is right there. Strip me first." He pauses before I could see him blushing. "B-But do not rip my clothes off. I don't want to explain to anyone why my tunic is in shreds…especially Pit…I don't want him knowing…"

I shake my head in agitation. Does Pittoo think I'm stupid? I mean I have my dumb moments, but this is something I would not miss.

"What about me not knowing?"

Both of them jumped seeing me at the door. Immediately, Reyn was getting ready to come up with some bullshit lie on why he was on top of my twin again two nights in a row.

"P-Pit, pleasant evening, right?"

"Pit!" My little brother shouts as he sits up again. His face is red with frustration now more than anything else. "You told me that you had angel duties to perform! Why are you back?!"

"…I can't believe you fell for that." I tell him with a sigh. "You never pay attention to my schedule, so what difference would it make if I lied to you."

"Y-You jerk!"

"The fact that you were going to use my time away to have sex is a huge no-no." I tell him as I make sure to close the door. I didn't think anyone would walk in though given how late it was so I leave it unlocked in case I wanted Reyn to leave again. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you Pittoo?"

Maybe I shouldn't be pushing his buttons at this time. If he starts shouting, then everyone would wake up. If Lady Palutena woke up, all hell would break loose…

"I have told you once and I'll tell you again Pitstain…YOU DON'T CONTROL MY LIFE!" He yelled immediately pushing Reyn off him causing him to fumble slightly in the bed at the sudden strength of his smaller partner. "I'm sick and tired of you telling me what to do! Just because I don't know the angel culture doesn't mean you can take advantage of that! I'm my own person so stay out of my business!"

"If it was that easy Pittoo, I would have let you do whatever you want…but it's not that simple!" I warn him. I try to keep my voice low and maintain a calm exterior, but that's failing seeing that Pittoo just refused to listen to me. "Why do you think I go to the Angel Assembly so often? I try my very best to make sure you don't put yourself in a bad situation, but if you keep doing things without my supervision, then you'll screwing us both over!"

"It's mainly you…"

I end up glaring at Reyn who was confused why I was directing my anger at him.

"…He's an alien Pittoo. You realize the implication of that."

"I'm not a racist like the rest of you angels."

"It doesn't matter what you think, Pittoo. They have the power and will abuse it."

"Then tell me what I should do since you love cock blocking me so much!"

"Umm…I'm still here…" Reyn could be heard mumbling.

We're both not too pleased with Reyn's presence now and for different reasons. I don't want him here period while Pittoo doesn't want to argue when he's in the room. I'm not really paying attention again to what Pittoo has to say about me since I'm more concerned about something that Reyn had been desperately trying to hide. I just shake my head. Pittoo thinks I'm shaking my head at what he just said, but it's mainly toward his horny boyfriend.

"…Did you hear what I just said?!"

It occurred to me that I just came up with a dumb idea that I would probably regret later.

"…Pit what are you staring at?"

"…You know Pittoo…I was thinking…there might be a way around that chastity vow…" I begin speaking easily catching his attention. "For this situation, I think I can justify you breaking them now if I'm involved."

Reyn's interest perked up but of course Pittoo knew this was going to go to hell really fast.

"Oh no…you're not suggesting."

I give him a rather evil grin while looking at his boyfriend. "Let me join in. I can say it's all my fault!"

Immediately Pittoo regretted asking what I had in mind. His face was red while he facepalmed. Reyn on the other hand appeared excited at the idea. If Pittoo just turned around for a second, he could see an uprising in his boyfriend's pants.

"You are such a pervert…" Pittoo grumbles. "Why would I share Reyn with you?"

"Because you can't resist the idea!" I declare happily. "I can tell you're thinking the same thing I am!"

"No, I'm not!"

I just let out a small chuckle as I slowly take off my tunic surprising them both. I was dead serious about this situation. If its for Pittoo, I'm willing to get in trouble for him…but I want to see if I can find a loophole in this situation when it comes time to start my plan.

"P-Pit…what are you…"

I continue to smile as I drop everything onto the floor. Reyn couldn't look away from me and I don't blame him. I'm so handsome that looking away would be a sin. Pittoo looked away flustered as if he didn't want to see me. He let out a string of curse words seeing me slowly make my way over to Reyn and pulling down his pants. I don't know what I was expecting doing this but it certainly wasn't a large cock bouncing out of his pants.

 _It's bigger than Shulk's._  Was the first thing that came to mind as I stare at this magnificent size. I didn't even hear Reyn let out a rather unmanly squeak or Pittoo letting out a louder curse about how I better not touch his boyfriend first. Well if Pittoo was going to take a while to undress…

"I guess you're a virgin too. I wouldn't think that with something this big." I tease while licking my lips.

"H-Hey! Who said I was…"

I give another evil look to Pittoo who was hesitating to take off his clothes at this point.

"If you're not going to make a move on your man, I will." I tell him simply causing him to shoot a stare identical to Medusa's.

"Bastard, he's mine…" He growled as he started shuffling to take off his clothes himself. He wanted so badly for Reyn to take his clothes off, but his desire to beat me to the punch made him forget that he wanted to take things slowly.

Reyn paid more attention to Pittoo though as he took his clothes off. We have the same body type, so I don't know what he was expecting. The only major difference between Pittoo and me now was that his cock was slightly erect compared to me. He must have been just as horny as his boyfriend.

"Move over Pitstain…I will not let you touch him first…"

Oh he might actually start threatening me now with that tone of voice. He slowly got on the bed next to me. I could tell he was nervous despite his tone.

"You sure? I can teach you how to-"

"I can do it myself!"

"Don't fight…" Reyn could be heard pleading just slightly, but I knew he just wanted us to get started before he started masturbating in front of us.

For a moment, I wanted to peek into Pittoo's mind to see what he was thinking. He didn't have the slightest clue on what to do with Reyn's cock. He's read enough porn lying around the mansion to know how to do this. His face was getting redder by the minute made worse by how the alien's cock was twitching.

"You're taking too long." I tell him as I wrap my hands around Reyn's cock. "You can't leave your boyfriend in this state."

"I know but…"

There was no need for words at this point. I started off with licking the shaft almost immediately causing Reyn to jerk back at the sudden wetness of my tongue. I wanted to take his entire cock into my mouth, but I felt like Pittoo should be the one doing that.

Pittoo didn't want to be outdone by me. On the opposite side of me, he copied my movement like a mirror image. At first he stopped after the first time, but after the first lick, he kept going. I slowly remove my hands away from Reyn's cock and reach out for Pittoo's instead. If we were both women, our chest would have acted as a cushion for Reyn's cock. We still got a reaction from orangutan though.

Reyn's grunts got louder the more we licked at his shaft. Pre-cum dripped from the tip that made it onto our jointed hands.

"Guhh…"

Pittoo stopped, paranoid that Reyn wasn't appreciating what we were doing. My twin watches my movement again for hints on what to do next. I make my way to the tip of Reyn's cock and place a small kiss where the pre-cum was dripping. I give it a small taste and immediately my brain started to melt. Reyn tasted so salty but sweet at the same time! The only person who tasted this good in the past was Virtue but…

"Li…ved…"

Pittoo continued to pleasure his partner taking Reyn's cock into his mouth and tried his best to get as much of it in his mouth. He underestimated Reyn's size because I heard a gagging sound the minute he tried to push it deep into his throat. It didn't stop Reyn though from grabbing at my twin's hair and starting to thrust into him. I felt a little detected with this but…

"Gnnng!"

I decided to stroke Pittoo off while he was giving head. Reyn couldn't resist the lovely image before him…his boyfriend sucking his dick and me who was giving him a seductive look while casually stroking my twin. What more could he want?

"Lived…" He continued to cry out as I noted that he was already ready to cum. "Lived…I'm cumming!"

It's not like he gave Pittoo enough time to react to that. I released Pittoo right at that moment denying him an orgasm, but that was the same time Reyn ejected his seed into my twin's mouth. Pittoo's eyes shot open as the first reaction was to pull back and spit it out. He forced himself to swallow everything Reyn was giving him. Reyn's groans continued to echo through the room even after he finished cumming. Realizing that he was gripping my twin too hard, he automatically released him.

"S-Sorry Lived…I didn't mean…uh…"

Pittoo was more concerned with the semen dripping down his lips. He continued licking his lips erotically while trying to finish swallowing everything. Pittoo didn't get everything in his mouth though…I wanted to change that.

"Pittoo…" I end up whispering while crawling over to him. "You got some here."

"W-What? Mmm!"

I wanted to taste more of that semen. Some of it was still in his mouth. Pittoo wasn't expecting me to kiss him for the special taste. He's not use to any sexual contact with anyone especially with me telling him not to maintain his virginity…and yet sometimes I might sneak a grope or a kiss in or two.

My twin is not the best kisser, so he let's me do all the work. I feel turned on with him moaning into my kiss. I place myself in between his legs pushing my groin against his while I force my tongue farther into him. I almost push him down on the bed not realizing that I'm taking my twin away from his boyfriend. Not like Reyn minded. His dick is already hard watching some twincest occur before him. Reyn recovered way too fast for my liking.

I chuckle as I break the hot kiss leaving a trail of saliva in its wake. I quickly switch the situation so Pittoo is the on top of me confusing him greatly.

"What are you waiting for?" I question Reyn with a fake agitated tone. "Aren't you going to prepare my precious twin?"

"W-What?" Pittoo asked rather flustered that Pit didn't forget about Reyn (or rather the fact that he was so absorbed in making out with me he forgot his boyfriend).

Reyn blinked before realizing that he needed to get the lube. As he gets off the bed to rustle through the shopping bag, I kept my little brother entertained with more kisses.

"Pit…can you…not…"

I responded with biting him lightly on the neck causing him to let out a cute moan. Man, I had the cutest twin ever who gave the most erotic expressions imaginable…and this was his first time.

Reyn was being impatient when he got back onto the bed. Pittoo who originally had both of his hands on my shoulder took his right hand away to spread his whole like a little whore you see in those hentai shows.

"R-Reyn…please hurry…"

I don't know what Reyn said to Pittoo's pleas. He sounded like a hungry animal wanting to gobble his prey up. The cold lubricant splattered onto the alien's hand dripping onto the blanket in the process. I push Pittoo a little closer to Reyn so he can easily reach out and stick his finger inside my twin.

"If this hurts, please tell me." Reyn gave a heads up before slowly shoving a finger inside Pittoo.

"C-Cold!"

I held Pittoo in my arms so he could adjust to the cold touch. Once he stopped squirming, Reyn inserted another finger into him. Again, he flinched but held his tongue this time. Pittoo got his stubbornness from me. Instead of telling Reyn to stop, he endured the unsettling feeling. The Homs got bold and inserted a third finger.

"Ahhh!"

"…I think that's enough." I told Reyn as I slowly push myself away from my younger twin. "…He's all yours."

"P-Pit…"

By yours I simply meant Reyn could screw Pittoo first before I jumped in later. Reyn was too eager to start. Taking my twin away from me after removing his cold fingers from his hole, he changed the position so Pittoo's head was resting on my big, fluffy pillow. Already Pittoo was out of breath before the fun even began.

"I'm going to put it in Lived…I hope you're ready."

Pittoo looks over to me for reassurance. He doesn't need that from me. This is his boyfriend. I'm just here to watch.

"…Of course I'm ready. Whom do you take me for?" He replied despite his voice trembling.

Reyn gulped as he slowly inserted his cock inside his hole. Pittoo immediately regretted the decision as he let out a rather pathetic cry just from the tip being inserted.

"Ahhhh…gahh…"

"Lived, are you okay?!"

"J-Just keep going…I'm fine…"

Reyn wasn't all that convinced with my twin's words. The Homs let him settle down to the sensation before shoving his penis a little more inside. The more that went in, the more wails that escaped my younger twin's lips. I almost felt sorry for him, but if that were me, I would be happy accepting a large cock into me. Pittoo just needed to get use to it…but in the back of my mind I was wondering if this was a good idea knowing the consequences of Pittoo losing his virginity…

After a couple more minutes, Reyn started slow before picking up the pace. Pittoo was adjusting to the large cock inside of him. Starting out with groans and some curse words about how he felt like he was breaking, the pain eventually subsided and moans quickly escaped his lips. Reyn lowered himself closer to his lover allowing Pittoo to grip at the older Homs' shoulders.

"Ahhh…ahhh…ahh…"

Pittoo was so loud that it was a breathtaking sight to see. They were in complete sync with each other at this point. Reyn's animalistic grunts combined with Pittoo's smaller chirps were such a turn on for me. I sighed as I realized I wanted to be part of this so badly. Instead, I stayed on the sideline and started stroking myself. How embarrassing to be masturbating in front of your twin who could specifically see what you were doing if he looked past his boyfriend.

"Lived…gahh…tight…" Reyn gasped as he reached my twin's sweet spot. The pleasurable sigh that echoed the room was too much for both of us. Reyn kept pounding that spot wanting to hear the same bird noises that my twin was making. "Amazing…"

"Ahhhh! Reyn! So good! Ahhh! Ahhh!"

I grit my teeth as I quicken my pace to match the other two in the room. I wanted to orgasm at the same time as them. In my mind, I was probably thinking of someone doing this for me, but I refused to get a clear image on whom. It wouldn't matter if my twin's moaning clouded my mind.

Reyn resisted the urge to grip at Pittoo in any shape or form. I have a feeling he refused to touch Pittoo during intercourse in fear of accidentally gripping him too hard and hurting him. Reyn was a big guy and that was possible if he completely lost himself to his desire. Pittoo wasn't that fragile though and he was making it known to the alien.

"R-Reyn…I…I…"

"Yeah…together…"

A couple more thrusts and Reyn ejected his seed inside his boyfriend. The sudden warmth inside my twin's body was enough for him to orgasm at the same time. As for me, I just needed a few more strokes before my semen sprayed out like a fountain all over the blanket. I really didn't want to explain to Peach what happened to the sheets…maybe I should do the laundry myself this time…

Reyn nearly collapsed on top of Pittoo after he finished pouring his semen inside my twin. Pittoo was out of breath still letting out weak cries and holding onto his boyfriend for dear life. Small tears threaten to fall from his eyes from the pain and pleasure he just experienced. When Reyn took out his cock from Pittoo's hole, the semen poured out of it like a waterfall. I blushed realizing how much semen Reyn had in his large cock…and that thought alone gave me another erection right after I finished cumming.

"Haa…haaa…Lived…you okay…" Was the first thing that came out of Reyn's mouth seeing my twin's eyes closing shut completely exhausted from the first time. "Lived?"

"I'm fine…let me…catch my breath." He told the redhead weakly as he let go of his boyfriend. "Ahh…haa…I can't believe…you came so much…"

"My bad…"

"Don't…" Pittoo looks over to me with a tired and confused expression. "Pit…what's wrong?"

I show them both what's wrong with me. Reyn wasn't expecting me to push him out of the way so I could position myself in front of my exhausted twin.

"P-Pit?!"

"…You two are the worse…I'm still horny because of you…" I state wearingly as I force my cock inside my twin. Because Reyn had just finished before and my dick was smaller, Pittoo didn't feel the same pain. Combine being wet, he was immediately sent to the realm of pleasure.

"AHHHHH! PIT!" He screamed immediately feeling me inside of him. "AHH!"

Reyn was amazed at how I got an immediate reaction from him. I didn't move yet though as I position my ass in the air. Turning my head slightly to Reyn, I give him permission to enter me. He obviously hesitated seeing that I had the same body.

"I can handle a big, manly cock like yours." I tell him seductively. I feel like such a whore saying that. "Please satisfy me like you did my twin. You won't get another opportunity like this."

I wiggle my sacred buns just slightly to prove my point. I chuckle seeing Reyn already get another boner just from looking at us. Immediately, he positions himself behind me and thrusts without preparing me at all. I was right when I said I didn't need it since I handled big sizes like this in the past. The fact he drilled into me and hit my spot immediately was not what I was expecting and I let out a piercing shriek. It was then did I realize that Reyn had control of the situation and not me. He chose the pace and he wanted us to go fast while I was still adjusting.

His thrusts forced me to thrust into Pittoo at the same time. Every time he hit my sweet spot, I hit Pittoo's and we both ended up letting out identical chirps at the wonderful sensation burning our bodies. Pittoo was back to holding onto me for dear life while I found myself hovering my head over Pittoo's resisting the urge to just rest against his chest while Reyn screwed me into the mattress.

"Gahh…you're bigger than expected…" I managed to squeak out. "Amazing! I can't…ahhh…"

"Are you really not a virgin?" Reyn asked me in a rather mocking tone. "You're tightening up like Lived."

That can't be right! I make it easy for my partners, so why do I feel like a virgin in this moment? I look down to see Pittoo's flustered face looking toward mine. He allows me to seal a kiss with him while this is all happening. Our moans continued to be heard while doing so. I wanted to do more than just make out with my twin but I wasn't in the position to do so. Instead I ached my back just slightly trying desperately to get the most out of the big cock inside of me. Already I feel myself reaching the limit…and I pride myself in being able to last longer than this…so Reyn was doing something right.

"Cumming! I'm cumming!"

Was that me or Pittoo who said that? I wouldn't know or cared. I just felt hot semen being ejected inside of me while I did the same thing to Pittoo. Compared to me, he was filled up completely at this point. If Pittoo were a woman, he probably would have gotten pregnant. Luckily men can't get pregnant.

Reyn wasn't done ejecting even after he pulling out. The minute I turn my head just slightly to see what was happening, the rest of his seed sprayed my back where my angel wings were. I was so glad it didn't hit my face. Pulling out of Pittoo probably wasn't the wisest idea in that moment. Both of our assholes were leaking hot fluids like a milk bottle that was filled to the top. I fell on top of my twin unable to move…and the worse part was that Reyn probably wasn't done with us either. I saw again how he was still erect from the perverted sight we were giving him as twins. Sighing weakly, I felt the need to continue banging him until he was satisfied. Pittoo didn't mind that one bit…and I probably didn't mind in the end either if someone like Reyn had a big, delicious cock…

I don't know how many more times we had sex with Reyn, but it lasted until we both found ourselves lying in Reyn's arms soon after. How long were we lying in Reyn's arms? It probably wasn't long but it felt like it. I mean I was certain that the sun wasn't rising when we were screwing each other. Maybe I simply wasn't paying attention and focusing on the task at hand.

I didn't want to be in his arms at all. I only wanted to make myself feel better by watching Pittoo for the first time. If I just prohibited him from having sex, then I probably wouldn't have that nagging feeling in my stomach like I committed a crime. His chastity vows were extremely important. Now I would have to keep my guard up amongst the Angel Assembly now if they try to sneak in a virginity test on Pittoo. I do not need suitors piling on him.

"So was I good or was I good?"

Reyn should have kept his mouth shut. I actually like the silence after sex. Pittoo was chuckling at the big buffoon for asking something as stupid as that. I would never admit he was good. I already admitted to Shulk that he wasn't bad in bed for a Homs. Why would I need to admit that another Homs was equally good if not better? Then again…Reyn was bigger…had more endurance and was more aggressive…

"You were okay." I say with little confidence in my answer that I end up rolling away from him and Pittoo to hide the fact that my face was feeling hot.

"Oh come on! I was great, right Lived?"

Why did that orangutan have to ask Pittoo a question like that?

"Umm…I…uh…"

He was too nervous to speak. I heard him shift slightly in the bed as if he was snuggling closer to Reyn as a response.

"…ve…you…"

"Hmm? You say something Lived?" Reyn questioned not hearing the words that Pittoo whispered.

"…Nothing…"

It was obvious that my twin just told this big oaf that he loved him. Pittoo was too sappy for his own good…maybe Pittoo got that from me when I thought I was a romanticist but he takes love to its pure form…something I could never achieve despite being an angel who has lived longer than the majority of the Smashers combined.

Speaking of Smasher…

"Hey, is anyone in there? Pit?"

Oh crap! Why was Shulk on the other side? Why was he looking for me? Was it that time again for random sex to relieve stress? Reyn found it humorous to see me jolt out of his arms as I tried to get out, but the door wasn't locked so Shulk ended up barging in uninvited with the Monado in arms and gazed at the awkward scene before him.

"Oh, hey Shulk!" Reyn greeted with a rather proud grin plastered on his face. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

Shulk's eyes widened seeing Reyn having Pittoo and me in his arms. He did not know how to react to his best friend scoring big…and yes Pittoo and I are a great catch. It's not every day I would allow Pittoo to have sex with anyone and for me to join in on the fun.

"Pit…"

Oh…he was calling me out. How wonderful…

"W-What? We're not dating!"

I don't know what Monado boy was thinking when he takes that big sword out and points it at me. Why was the sword bigger than normal? The smile on Reyn's face fell to that of fear seeing how angry Shulk was…but luckily Shulk's anger was not directed to Reyn…but it was unlucky that it was directed to me.

"Pit…what did I say about you sleeping around? When you're with me, you don't get to sleep with anyone else."

"Oh come on! Just because Reyn is bigger and better doesn't mean…shit!"

An evil aura was radiating from Shulk. I was already out of Reyn's arms and on the floor trying to get my tunic at the very least before I decided that the window was the best escape option.

"Oh, you want something bigger and better Pit? I hope you like the Monado up your ass when I'm through with you!"

Oh, he was so mad! I let out a scream when Shulk started swinging his blade at me. Pittoo was too busy laughing at my misfortune that he didn't understand that if I died, he would die too. Reyn just let out a sigh of relief that Shulk didn't question him at all unless Shulk would punish him later. I heard a little voice in my head that must have been directed at Shulk. I agreed with this voice's sentiment.

_The Monado is not supposed to be used that way Shulk…_

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 7405 words. One note!
> 
> 1\. The political drama concerning angels is more complicated than what Glove Slap brings up about the marriage system. Dark Pit has a poor standing with the angels and he has to prove to them he is an angel and not a fallen angel. He is treated as a clone and it angers him that no matter what he does, he will never be seen as nothing but a clone. The virginity he holds onto is one of the many things he has power over. The suitors want to force Pittoo in a marriage so Pit would be knocked off his seat (plus Pittoo would be a lovable angel to fuck). If Pittoo were to give up his virginity, then they would use the law concerning pedophilia as proof that Pit can’t take care of his sibling thus is in a lose-lose situation. Pittoo just sees the latter as the best choice to get out of the situation when Pit thinks otherwise. Now Pittoo will be in trouble if he goes back to the church and no longer radiates the purity he had.


End file.
